Tahu Sumedang
by ambudaff
Summary: Sawios, ku akang dijajap heula ka bumi, sakantenan akang permios ka Ibu. Teu raos pan mun urang ka Bandung henteu nyarios heula ka Ibu. Untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah


**TAHU SUMEDANG**

_Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, dan Severus Snape adalah milik __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, friendship_

'_Tahu Sumedang' adalah milik __**Jafunisun**__, parody dari Pegasus Fantasy – OST __**Saint Seiya**__. Sila dicari di yutub. Setelah menikmatinya, sila nikmati juga album 'Kahiji' Jafunisun yang asli, jangan bajakan, soalnya cuma 10K harganya. Btw, Tahu Sumedang tidak masuk album karena lagu ini punya grup Jepun sono yang belum dimintakan lisensinya. Album kedua Jafunisun konon segera beredar! #promo #digoreng_

_Untuk __**Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah**_

-o0o-

_Tahu Sumedang_

_Tahu nu matak sono_

_Ceuk kuring can aya nu bisa ngelehan_

_Tahu Sumedang_

_Tahu nu pangraosna_

_Komo dicengekan komo lamun disambelan __**1)**_

Ron bersenandung sambil mengelap-ngelap meja makan yang cuma dua biji itu. Pintu kedai Tahu Sumedang 'Weasley' sudah dibuka lebar-lebar. Lantai sudah dipel. Meja sedang dilap. Bangku sudah dirapikan—bangkunya panjang model di Hogwarts, jadi langganan kedainya bisa berdesak-desakkan bersamaan.

Melirik ke kompor besar, api biru menyala-nyala memanaskan wajan besar untuk menggoreng tahu. Ron menyelesaikan mengelap, lalu ia menempatkan tangannya di atas wajan, mengukur panasnya. Kalau kurang panas, tahu-nya jelek digorengnya.

Sudah pas.

Ron menarik bilah kayu berukuran semeter kali semeter dari tumpukan. Isinya tahu mentah berwarna putih, sudah dipotong-potong. Dengan sekali dorong, semua isinya masuk ke dalam wajan berisi minyak panas itu.

"_Komo dicengekan, komo lamun disambelaaaaaaaan, huhuy_!" Ron berjoget-joget sendirian sambil menjangkau serok. Karena belum waktunya untuk membalik tahu, yang dilakukannya adalah memegang serok di depan mulutnya sambil bernyanyi—tepatnya berteriak mengikuti volume radio Suara Sumedang Jaya yang sedari tadi menemaninya, bak Bagas Bising.

"Roooon! Roooon!"

Suara Harry kalah oleh teriakan Ron.

Ceklek.

Radio dimatikan.

"_Woi, saha eta anu_—" **2)** Ron sudah akan ngamuk pada orang yang mematikan radio, tetapi tidak jadi begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Mengamuk pada Harry, tetangga semenjak jebrol ke dunia ini, sama aja boong. Paling-paling dicuekin. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang cuma menyalakan lagi radionya dengan volume yang dikecilkan.

"_Hermione geus datang_?" **3)** Harry bertanya sambil menurunkan barang yang dibawanya: lontong. Dagangan di kedai ini memang hasil karya tiga rumah, tahu diproduk oleh keluarga Weasley, emaknya Harry membuat lontong, dan Hermione membuat rempeyek. Iya benar, Hermione. Dia itu anak orang kaya sebetulnya, tapi pandai membuat rempeyek, dan berniat mencari uang sendiri sejak muda. Berbeda dengan Harry dan Ron yang memang harus bekerja kalau tidak, nanti tidak bisa membayar uang sekolah. Hogwarts memang memberi beasiswa, tetapi buat yang pintar. Nah dengan tingkat intelegensia Ron bagaimana dia bisa tembus seleksi beasiswa?

Kembali lagi ke kedai.

"_Acan euy, teuing telat kieu_—" **4)** sahut Ron. Sekarang menggunakan serok untuk membalik tahu di wajan.

Terdengar derum kendaraan bermotor melewati kedai. Dari suaranya, seperti akan berhenti. Benar saja, mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan etalase, depan kompor, tapi mesinnya tidak dimatikan! Kendaraan _convertible_—kap terbuka, ada tutupnya dengan kanvas kalau mau—itu memunculkan tiga cowok berbusana mahal—tapi songong—nongol begitu saja sambil bernyanyi—lagi-lagi tepatnya berteriak:

_Weasley raja urang,_

_Raja tahu sadunya,_

_Mun ditanya hargana,_

_Dualaslimaaaaaa! _**5)**

Ketiga cowok itu cekakakan menyebalkan. Ron sudah akan bergerak saja untuk menghajar mereka, tetapi dua pasang tangan mencegah, "RON!"

"_Keun antep we, atulah! Beuki ngahajakeun engkena_—" **6)** suara merdu menggagalkan pertempuran antara Ronald Weasley dengan kubu Draco Malfoy itu.

"_Eh, geuning Hermione_," **7)** sahut Ron tersipu-sipu.

"_Hermione Granger, pujaan hate engkang! Hayu urang jalan-jalan ka Bandung, deudeuh! Akang boga mobil anyar yeuh_!" **8)** rayu Draco.

"_Hih, meni geuleuh_," Hermione memasang wajah jijik, "_sugan tikunclung di Cadas Pangeran—" _**9)**

Malfoy dan antek-anteknya tertawa terbahak-bahak, memajukan lagi mobilnya sambil terus berteriak-teriak tanpa nada:

_Weasley raja urang,_

_Raja tahu sadunya,_

_Mun ditanya hargana,_

_Dualaslimaaaaaa! _

Harry baru melepas pegangannya pada Ron yang sudah merah mukanya saking bernapsu ingin menghajar komplotan songong itu, tatkala mereka sudah jauh tak terlihat maupun tak terdengar lagi suaranya.

"_Keun antep atuh, Ron_" sahut Hermione sambil mengeluarkan plastik-plastik rempeyek, menatanya sebagian di atas piring. Ada rempeyek kacang, ada rempeyek teri. "_Pan maranehna mah geus loba teuing duit. Tara pernah ngarasa kudu digawe. Bapa-bapana balaleunghar, teuing korupsi teuing kolusi_—" **10)**

"_Nya sarua wae atuh, Hermione_," **11)** Harry tertawa mendengar kalimat Hermione.

"_Tapi, enya kitu Hermione, maneh rek milu ka Bandung? Ceunah di Bandung rek aya Braga Culinary Night, lah waas nya, kawas kumaha ramena! Ceunah maneh ge rek nongton? Mun teu jeung si kampret borokokok eta, jeung saha maneh rek indit_?" **12)** Ron bertanya bagai orang putus asa.

"_Moal atuh, Ron, maenya we jeung si borokokok eta! Kajeun naek beus urang mah batan kudu naek mobilna. Palias teuing, jigana asup angin numpak mobil kawas kitu mah_!" **13)** Hermione merinding membayangkannya.

Ketiganya memang bersahabat dari kecil, sejak lahir malah. Akan tetapi orang bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa Ron akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda menaruh hati pada kembang kota kecil Sumedang ini. Harry saja, yang biasanya tidak peka pada hubungan cowok-cewek begini, sudah mulai merasa, dan sering meledek-ledek sobatnya itu.

Tapi ada rintangannya. Walau sedari awal Hermione sudah menyatakan kalau ia tak berminat, tuan muda Malfoy, anak juragan tanah se-Sumedang Raya, sudah menyatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta mati-matian padanya. Tanpa malu, walau ditolak berkali-kali, ia menyatakan lagi, menyatakan lagi, lengkap dengan iming-iming harta(bapak)nya.

"Hermione," dengan takut-takut Ron memberanikan diri, "_mun—mun memang maneh teu daek ka manehna, kumaha mun jeung urang_?" **14)**

Hermione menatap Ron lekat-lekat, bagai bertemu dengan penyihir di siang bolong.

"_Jeung—maneh_?" **15)**

"_Enya. Enya sih, urang mah teu boga duit jiga si borokokok eta, tapi urang boga gawe_—" **16)**

Hermione terdiam bagai _gaang katincak_. 17)

"Ron," sahutnya hati-hati, takut melukai hati sahabat sejak kecilnya ini, "_urang mah geus nganggap maneh, nganggap Harry, sarua jeung lanceuk urang. Urang ulin bareng, diajar bareng, mun urang aya nu ngaganggu, maraneh ngabelaan. Indung urang gerus teu asa-asa ka maneh, indung maneh ge teu asa-asa ka urang, sarua jeung indungna Harry oge_—" **18)**

Bukan di-_friendzone-_kan lagi ini _mah_. Tapi di-_bigbrotherzone_-kan. _Cilaka_!

Ron garuk-garuk kepala tak gatal. Entah mau bicara apa.

Hermione juga serba salah.

'Tingtung. Tingtung'

Suara lonceng kecil khas yang biasa dipakaikan pada kuda penarik delman memecah keheningan. Sebuah delman modifikasi berhenti di depan etalase kedai. Delmannya dibuat khusus untuk berdua saja.

Kudanya gagah, surai dan bulunya hitam legam. Yang memegang kendalinya juga berbusana hitam-hitam, berambut hitam lurus sebahu. Kontras dengan kulitnya putih pucat. Hidungnya aneh, besar dan bengkok.

Penampilannya mudah ditebak, mudah dikenali, pemilik apotek di tikungan jalan sana!

Ia tak repot-repot turun dari delman, hanya menyorongkan kepala lebih dekat, "_Neng Hermione, bade cios ke Bandung sareng akang teh_?" **19)**

Raut wajah Hermione mendadak berseri-seri, "_Muhun atuh akang, abdi pan kedah nganteuran heula kasreng kadieu. Aeh, kumaha nya, da abdi teu acan gentos acuk_?" **20)**

"_Sawios, ku akang dijajap heula ka bumi, sakantenan akang permios ka Ibu. Teu raos pan mun urang ka Bandung henteu nyarios heula ka Ibu_—" **21)**

Raut wajah kedua sobat Hermione mendadak menjadi aneh begitu, seperti melihat penyihir di siang bolong! Hermione! Dengan dia?

"Hermione—" bisik Harry, "—_maneh serius_?" **22)**

Masih berseri-seri, Hermione kemudian memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya, "_aeh muhun, teu acan ditepangkeun. Harry, Ron, ieu akang Seperus, kang Sep ieu Harry sareng Ron, sobat ti aalit_—" **23)**

Severus menyorongkan kedua tangannya bersalamsunda, "_Damang_?" **24)**

"_Pangestu_," **25)** Harry dan Ron terpaksa _munjungan_. **26)**

"_Hayu atuh_," **27)** ajak Severus pada Hermione. Hermione tak perlu diajak dua kali lagi, langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Tipayun nya_!" **28)** Hermione dadah-dadah pada keduanya, begitu Severus menarik halus kendali kudanya. Kudanya melangkah dengan gagah, tidak terlalu cepat tidak juga terlalu pelan.

Tinggallah Harry dan Ron memandang ke kejauhan, walau delman itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Hening.

"Ron," Harry berusaha memecah kesunyian.

Ron masih terdiam.

"_Maneh teu nanaon, kan_?" **29)** tanya Harry khawatir.

Ron masih terdiam, tapi ia menggeleng.

"_Henteu. Teu nanaon_," **30)** akhirnya ia berbicara.

Ia meraih bilah tahu mentah berikutnya, memasukkannya pada wajan seperti tadi, menggoreng kloter kedua.

"_Har_,"

"_Naon_?"

"_Mun tahu geus beak, maneh baturan urang ka Bandung nya? Make beus we ngarah murah_—" **31)**

"_Arek ka Braga Culinary Night? Ke maneh kasuat-suat_?" **32)**

"_Lain kadinya_—" **33)**

"_Jadi, kamana_?" **34)**

"_Urang hayang nyobaan Taman Jomblo euy_—" **35)**

Sementara Harry memandang sahabatnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala tak gatal, Ron kembali asyik menggoreng tahu sambil bersiul-siul lagu Tahu Sumedang.

** FIN **

**Subtitle**:

1) _Tahu Sumedang_

_Tahu nu matak sono_

_Ceuk kuring can aya nu bisa ngelehan_

_Tahu Sumedang_

_Tahu nu pangraosna_

_Komo dicengekan komo lamun disambelan_

Tahu Sumedang

Tahu yang bikin kangen

Menurutku tak ada yang mengalahkan

Tahu Sumedang

Tahu yang paling enak

Apalagi kalau diberi cabe rawit apalagi diberi sambel

2) _Woi, saha eta anu_— = Siapa itu yang—

3) _Hermione geus datang?= _Hermione sudah datang_?_

4) _Acan euy, teuing telat kieu= _Belum, entah kenapa telat begini

5) _Weasley raja urang,_

_Raja tahu sadunya,_

_Mun ditanya hargana,_

_Dualaslimaaaaaa_

=Weasley raja kita

Raja tahu sedunia

Kalau ditanya harganya

Duabelas (ribu) lima (ratus)

6) _Keun antep we, atulah! Beuki ngahajakeun engkena_= Biarkan saja. Makin sengaja nanti

7) _Eh, geuning Hermione_= Eh, ternyata Hermione

8) _Hermione Granger, pujaan hate engkang! Hayu urang jalan-jalan ka Bandung, deudeuh! Akang boga mobil anyar yeuh_= Hermione Granger, pujaan hati akang! Ayo jalan-jalan ke Bandung, sayang! Akang punya mobil baru nih!

9) _"Hih, meni geuleuh," "sugan tikunclung di Cadas Pangeran_—"= Hih, jijiknya. Mudah-mudahan tercebur di Cadas Pangeran sebenernya sungainya bukan Cadas Pangeran namanya sih, Cadas Pangeran mah nama bukitnya XDD

10) _Keun antep atuh, Ron. Pan maranehna mah geus loba teuing duit. Tara pernah ngarasa kudu digawe. Bapa-bapana balaleunghar, teuing korupsi teuing kolusi_—"

= Biarkan saja Ron. Mereka sudah terlalu banyak uang. Tidak pernah merasakan harus bekerja. Bapak-bapaknya kaya, entah korupsi entah kolusi

11) _Nya sarua wae atuh, Hermione_= Ya sama saja, Hermione

12) "_Tapi, enya kitu Hermione, maneh rek milu ka Bandung? Ceunah di Bandung rek aya Braga Culinary Night, lah waas nya, kawas kumaha ramena! Ceunah maneh ge rek nongton? Mun teu jeung si kampret borokokok eta, jeung saha maneh rek indit_?"

Iya gitu Hermione, kamu mau ikut ke Bandung? Katanya di Bandung bakal ada Braga Culinary Night, wah tentu ramai sekali! Katanya kamu mau nonton? Kalau bukan dengan si (kampret borokokok tidak bisa diterjemahkan XD), kamu akan pergi dengan siapa?

13) _Moal atuh, Ron, maenya we jeung si borokokok eta! Kajeun naek beus urang mah batan kudu naek mobilna. Palias teuing, jigana asup angin numpak mobil kawas kitu mah_=

Enggak dong Ron, masa dengan si borokokok itu! Daripada naik mobilnya, mending naik bis. Sepertinya malah masuk angin kalau naik mobil seperti itu

14) _mun—mun memang maneh teu daek ka manehna, kumaha mun jeung urang_?= kalau-kalau kamu memang tidak mau dengan dia, bagaimana kalalu denganku?

15) _Jeung—maneh_= dengan—mu?

16) "_Enya. Enya sih, urang mah teu boga duit jiga si borokokok eta, tapi urang boga gawe_—"= Iya. Iya sih aku tidak punya uang seperti si borokokok itu, tapi aku punya pekerjaan

17) _gaang katincak_=gaang itu serangga seperti jangkrik yang terus-menerus berbunyi di malam hari musim kemarau. Katincak=keinjek. Gaang keinjek=sepi

18) _urang mah geus nganggap maneh, nganggap Harry, sarua jeung lanceuk urang. Urang ulin bareng, diajar bareng, mun urang aya nu ngaganggu, maraneh ngabelaan. Indung urang gerus teu asa-asa ka maneh, indung maneh ge teu asa-asa ka urang, sarua jeung indungna Harry oge_

Aku sudah menganggap kau, menganggap Harry, sama seperti kakak sendiri. Kita main bersama, belajar bersama, kalau aku ada yang mengganggu kalian membela. Ibuku sudah akrab denganmu, ibumu sudah akrab denganku, begitu juga ibu Harry

19) _Neng Hermione, bade cios ke Bandung sareng akang teh_= Neng Hermione, jadi ke Bandung bersama akang?

20) _Muhun atuh akang, abdi pan kedah nganteuran heula kasreng kadieu. Aeh, kumaha nya, da abdi teu acan gentos acuk_= Benar akang, tapi saya kan harus mengantar rempeyek dulu ke sini. Bagaimana ya, saya belum ganti baju

21) _Sawios, ku akang dijajap heula ka bumi, sakantenan akang permios ka Ibu. Teu raos pan mun urang ka Bandung henteu nyarios heula ka Ibu_=Tidak apa-apa, diantar sama akang pulang ke rumah dulu, sekalian akang mau minta ijin pada Ibu. Enggak enak kan kalau kita pergi ke Bandung enggak bilang dulu ke Ibu

22) _maneh serius_= kamu serius

23) _aeh muhun, teu acan ditepangkeun. Harry, Ron, ieu akang Seperus, kang Sep ieu Harry sareng Ron, sobat ti aalit_—

= eh iya, belum dikenalkan. Harry, Ron, ini akang Severus, kang Sev ini Harry dan Ron, sobat dari kecil

24) _damang_=sehat, sebenernya ini basa-basi untuk menanyakan kabar

25) _pangestu_=kabar baik

26) _munjungan_= salam dengan menangkupkan kedua belah tangan, ujung kedua tangan bersentuhan dengan ujung kedua tangan pihak lain, salam sunda. Sebenarnya lebih sopan lagi, munjungan juga diartikan sungkem

27) _hayu atuh_=ayo!

28) _Tipayun nya_=duluan ya

29) _Maneh teu nanaon, kan_= kamu tidak apa-apa kan?

30) _Henteu. Teu nanaon_= Enggak. Ga apa-apa

31) _Mun tahu geus beak, maneh baturan urang ka Bandung nya? Make beus we ngarah murah_= kalau tahu sudah habis terjual, temanin aku ke Bandung ya? Pake bis saja biar murah

32) _Arek ka Braga Culinary Night? Ke maneh kasuat-suat_= mau ke Braga Culinary Night? Nanti hatimu tersayat-sayat

33) _Lain kadinya_= bukan ke situ

34) _Jadi, ka mana_?= jadi ke mana?

35) _Urang hayang nyobaan Taman Jomblo euy_= aku ingin mencoba taman Jomblo


End file.
